The Time Lord Of Hogwarts
by Pringles2015
Summary: Harry Potter comes back for a new year of Hogwarts for his 5th year. The new Astronomy teacher, Professor Noble and the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Smith, are unlike any Wizard Harry has ever met. When Harry discovers that Professor Smith isn't what everyone thinks he is, and what he almost did to Harry Potter last year at The Triwizard Tournament...
1. Professor Smith and Professor Noble

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter clambered out of the train with Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione became Prefects this year.

" I wonder who the new Defense Against The Arts teacher is this year." Ron wondered aloud.

"Yeah, hopefully not a Death Eater." Harry answered.

"Come one! We'll be late!" Hermione said. The three friends rode in carriages, a girl called Luna Lovegood was sitting in one while Harry, Ron and Hermione got in. Neville Longbottom, (Their friend) rushed towards their carriage as it was departing and they helped him on.

Once they all arrived, they got changed into their school uniforms. Harry finished as he waited for Ron and Hermione to come out of the Dorms.

"You didn't have to wait for us Harry," Hermione said once they were ready.

"Well, he did." Ron said sarcastically. They all made their way to the Great Hall for the feast and when they did, they saw Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.

"Look who it is. Wee Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy didn't budge.

"Trying to be the hero Potter?" Malfoy questioned. Harry lost his patience and pushed Malfoy against a wall. Ron and Hermione followed him into the Hall and Harry was relieved to be back at Hogwarts. Spending his time with the Dursleys was such long torture, especially after getting attacked by dementors, and going to a trial at The Ministry Of Magic. Plus, with Cornelius Fudge, (The Minister of Magic) saying that Dumbledore and him were mad and that they were lying about Voldemort coming back. _Don't I already have enough on my shoulders?_ Harry thought. The trio found their spots they normally sat in and rested. They waited until everyone was seated, Dumbledore came up and announced, "This year, Professor Smith has taken the post of the Defense Against The Dark Arts. Also, Astronomy will be teached by Professor Noble. Thank you all very much for returning to Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy our first day back together." While Dumbledore was talking, he motioned to a man sitting at the Staff Table, he had spiky and wild hair, his clothing was unlike any Wizards clothing. Instead of robes, this man wore a blue pinstriped suit, a red tie was seen underneath. Harry thought this was quite strange. He was wearing a long coat over his suit and gave a friendly wave to the students who also stared at him. _He looks kind enough._ Harry thought. The man must've been Professor Smith. Professor Smith also smiled. And what a smile it was! It was quite contagious and goofy. Suddenly, Harry was aware that he was smiling as well. _Maybe this won't be such a bad year._ Harry wondered.

Dumbledore also gestured to a lady on the other side of the Staff Table. She had ginger hair and was dressed in normal Wizard robes. She also had a very kind smile. She must be Professor Noble.

"Now, let us begin our feast!" Dumbledore said. Students all dug into their food, especially Ron. He scarfed down some chicken legs, wolfed some bread and stuffed some salad in his big mouth.

"You know you're the most disgusting boy, I've ever met." Hermione said, revolted.

"Yeah, even I have to agree." Harry said. Ron had some sauce dribbling down his chin and he with his mouth full of food he said, "Don't really matter."

"Honestly, learn some manners!" Hermione yelled at him. Harry turned away, shaking his head, chuckling. Hermione and Ron always had fights, Harry was used to it though, until of course he lost his patience.

Once, Ron and Hermione had stopped bickering, Harry noticed something familiar about Professor Smith.

"Hey, guys, have we met Professor Smith anywhere? He looks really familiar." Harry points out. Ron squints and looks at Professor Smith.

"Not really, I don't think so mate."

"Hermione?" Harry says. Hermione studies Smith.

"No… Wait! It's strange, he does look familiar." Harry nods in agreement. After, the children decide to go to bed. They walk back to the Common Room and part, Hermione going to the Girls Dormitory, Harry and Ron to the Boys Dormitory.

Harry lay in bed, wondering about Professor Smith.

 **Authors Note: Sorry that at the end it changes into Present Tense from Past Tense! I had to change it because the writing in Past Tense is what they did and when it changes its what there doing. Next chapter will be released!**


	2. Defense Against The Dark Arts

**Chapter Two: Defense Against The Dark Arts**

Harry woke up with a sudden start. He had forgotten that he fell asleep. He sighed and touched his scar. It was starting to prickle now. He could hear Ron snoring in the bed next to him. Harry got out of bed and got his Gryffindor robes. He took his wand and went over to Ron's bed.

"Ron, wake up," Harry whispered. Ron always had a trouble of waking up.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. He shook the boy, but Ron didn't budge. The snoring intensified. Harry sighed once again.

"Wake up Ron!" He yelled in his ear.

"Wha-what happened?" Ron said, startled.

"Finally, your awake!" Harry cried. Ron blushed, his face now turning a deep shade of red.

"You really need a alarm clock." Harry mumbled.

"A what? What's an alarm clock? I know what a clock is…" Ron went on about alarm clocks while Harry got his robes out for him.

"Here, get changed, were gonna be late for breakfast." Harry shoved the robes in his arms and Ron got dressed. The boys went down to the Common Room. Hermione was looking at her watch. When she saw Harry and Ron she said, "Honestly, your always late!"

"Yeah, blame Ron." Harry muttered. Ron started blushing again.

The trio headed towards the Great Hall and on the way, Hermion had to confiscate some of Fred and George's joke products from some Gryffindors.

"Really Hermione, have some fun. They won't like you if you keep on doing that." Ron complained. Hermione ignored this.

"We, your not helping me. I don't even know why, McGonagall made you a prefect! Why not someone like Harry! Or, Neville! I actually would've preferred Neville than you!" Ron grumbled and sat down at the table, cramming a piece of toast into his mouth, to replenish his stomach. Harry ended up in the middle, Hermione sat down next to him as a girls voice spoke behind him.

"Hey! Harry, practice is at 8:00. We also got Keeper try-outs." Harry turned around it was Angelina. Oliver Wood used to be the Quidditch Captain, but he finished his seventh year and left, so Angelina was the new captain.

"Alright," Harry said. Harry turned to Ron wondering if he should suggest something. "Hey Ron?" Ron faced Harry, trying to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try-out for Keeper, we need a new one for the team." Harry said. Ron looked at him with a blank face.

"I'll think 'bout it." Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, it was being friends with two people who constantly bickered over everything.

"Any new lessons you might interest you this year?" Harry asked, he was practically excited for Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Well, I am quite excited for Astronomy, Professor Noble looks like a good teacher. Also charms, obviously, you know it's my favorite subject," Hermione said excitedly. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm looking forward to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Professor Smith looks like a interesting fellow." Hermione's face darkened.

"Your thinking about… you know."

"What?"

"Look, Harry you know how you think he looks familiar, your not going to get obsessed about it. Right?" Hermione questioned.

"No! Of course not." Harry said.

"Okay. Just checking." Hermione turned around to talk to Ginny and Harry saw Ron talking to Seamus. Harry sighed again. He ate some toast and drank some pumpkin juice when a piece of paper dropped on his plate. Harry set down his goblet and picked up the paper, it was his timetable.

"Blimey! We got Defense first!" Harry heard Dean Thomas say. Harry smiled.

"Yes! Astronomy after that!" Hermione squealed.

"Ugh, Potions after that with Snape." Ron groaned. Harry sighed, it couldn't always be so bad, though, Harry was starting to like Mondays this year, last year, they had Potions first.

"Sounds like a good day at least at the end we got Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said.

"I wonder how Snuffles is doing." Harry wondered.

"Oh, Harry. He's probably safe, we know he won't do anything stupid." Hermione reassured him. Harry nodded. He worried about Sirius, his godfather. Literally the only family left, of course, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and the Weaslys were family.

They reached the Defense Against The Dark Arts class and waited until Professor Smith came.

"Well! Hello everyone! I hope you had a good breakfast to fill you up. I did." Some Slytherins giggled at this. _Oh great, they must already think he's a mad man._ Harry thought, his head in hands.

"Right then! Defense Against The Dark Arts, try saying that ten times really fast. Anyway! Today we're going to learn about jinxes, or rather doing them. Right then, stand up and get your wands out." Smith instructed. Harry stood up and got his wand out of his robes. Smith took out a silver wand, the tip looked as if there was glass and a blue orb of somesort.

"I need a helper. Anyone?" Harry saw Ron take a step forward.

"Ah! Ron! Is it Ron?" Smith said. Ron nodded. Smith stepped forward and whispered something to Ron, he nodded and took a few steps back.

" _Imobulus!"_ Smith yelled. Ron suddenly stopped moving and his wand fell. Some students clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. Can anyone tell me what that spell was?" Smith asked. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Hermione?"  
"The Imobulus jinx. It renders the target immobile." Hermione explained.

"Well done five points to Gryffindor. Now, I want you to pair up with someone and practice, one of you the target, the other the caster. The switch." Everyone grabbed their friends arms and moved to a space of the room. Harry saw Dean and Seamus together, Pavrati and Lavender, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry saw Professor Smith help Ron. Harry made his way towards Hermione.

"Hermione? Do you wanna go first?" He asked her.

"Sure," Hermione flicked her wand and yelled, _"Imobulus!"_ Harry felt his wand release from his grip and he stood still, not moving. Hermione smiled in victory and waited until he was mobile again. Harry picked up his wand and yelled, " _Imobulus!"_ Hermione's wand clattered on the ground and her hands snapped together, she stood motionless and still. When she could move again she said, "Nice job."

"Thanks." The students continued to make their partners immobile.

"Well done everyone! I think that's enough today, but I will give you homework, I want you to all find a jinx and practice it, I want you all to present the jinx next lesson and the students that impresses me the most, will receive ten points for their house."

The students nodded and headed of to their next lesson. Harry passed Malfoy and his gang.

"He's like another Lupin, isn't he? I wonder what creature he is." Malfoy said loudly.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Oh, what's wrong, is wee Potter mad at me?"

"Yes, _wee Potter_ is mad at you." Harry said sarcastically.

"Get out of the way Malfoy." Hermione said. Malfoy looked surprised at Hermione and backed away.

"You know, I feel like ever since you hit him, he's been scared of you." Harry said.

"He has a good reason to." Hermione said, grinning.


	3. Astronomy

Chapter Three: Astronomy

"Hey, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hm?" Ron responded.

"What's wrong?" Ron was acting very strange after Defense Against The Dark arts.

"It's, Professor Smith. He was vey… strange." Ron said, uneasily. Harry laughed,

"Of course he is! I live with muggles and he's about the strangest Wizard I've ever met! Even stranger than Dumbledore." Harry said.

"But that's not it! Did you notice his wand? It looked… metallic." Ron nagged. Harry sighed. _Yes, he saw Smith's wand. It was strange (Matched him perfectly) does it matter?_

"Hermione? Could you tell Ron here that Professor Smith is normal. Except for the fact that he's a Wizard of course." Harry kidded. Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione?" _Where did Hermione go?_

"Maybe she's got that Time Turner again?" Ron suggested. Harry shook his head did he ever remember anything?

"She can't have. Remember, she gave it back to McGonagall." Harry pointed out.

"Well, does it matter if she's not here? She'll just miss Astronomy." Ron said, carelessly.

"But, she didn't want to miss Astronomy." Harry said. This time, Ron sighed.

"Why do you have to make such a big deal 'bout Hermione?" Ron pestered.

"Well, she's our friend for starters. You don't just hang out with her for your Homework, do you?" Harry said angrily.

"No, course not." Ron peeped.

"C'mon, we'll be late." Harry said. The boys left the hallway and climbed the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. Harry helped Ron and they made it. They saw Professor Noble with her red hair and simple Witch robes, helping some students with their telescopes.

"Lets see if she's better than Professor Sinistra." Ron muttered as they dumped their bags on the floor, they got their astronomy books out and plopped them on the ledge of the tower.

"I wonder what happened to Professor Sinistra?" Harry said.

"Well, she was getting old, wasn't she?" A girl's vice said behind them.

"Hermione?" The boys said together. They looked behind them and saw Hermione heading towards them and putting her books on the ledge.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Do you care?" Harry muttered. Ron blushed and shot him a look.

"Well, I ran into Pansy Parkinson." Hermione explained.

"Parkinson?" Harry said.

"What did she want?" Ron inquired.

"She just wanted to get me mad, good she didn't other wise I would've jinxed her." Hermione shrugged and went back to her book. Harry looked out at the view from the Tower. That was the only thing he quite enjoyed in Astronomy, he would look out and see the startling view. The sun was high in the air, the rolling hills were bright green and the shimmering lake was mesmerizing.

"Right then! Welcome everyone to your first Astronomy class this year!" A loud voice said. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw Professor Noble addressing the class. Hermione was jumpy while Harry and Ron were bored out of their minds.

"Today, your going to fill out your blank star chart when it is night! But! You won't do it now! I believe some of you have Potions or Herbology? So I want you to come when you have either one of those classes, and if you have both of those classes, pick one to miss. In the meantime, I want you to read your Astronomy books and discuss about them in groups."

Harry and Ron were surprised. Hermione grabbed there books and shoved them into their hands while she grabbed hers and began reading.

"Really, we're doing all that?" Ron said.

"I guess, but the good news is, we miss Potions!" Harry snorted.

"Both of you, shut up and read," Hermione said urgently. "Professor Noble's coming around to talk to the everyone."

Harry and Ron scrambled to open their books and pretended to read. It suddenly got darker and Harry noticed that Professor Noble stood over them.

"Well, what do you three know already about Astronomy? I'm asking the students about what they have trouble with and what they think they don't need practice with."

Hermione immediately started talking and criticizing some of her knowledge whilst Harry and Ron thought up some things to say. Luckily, Hermione had lots to say. Professor Noble moved onto Harry, then Ron and walked away, nodding her head. After Astronomy was done, they had a Free period and they headed of to The Common Room to hang out.

Fred and George were showing their new products out of Hermione's sight, Angelina was making Quidditch plans and Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ron talked about their Holidays.

Harry sat in a squashy armchair thinking about what Ron said about Professor Smith.


	4. The Secret Meeting

Chapter Four: The Secret Meeting

Donna Noble sighed and took of her robes to reveal a casual attire, _gosh, it's hot in those robes, how do Wizards survive?_ She took her coat and climbed down and reached the courtyard, she avoided the bustling crowds of students, luckily, it was so packed that no one noticed her clothes.

She made her way to Hagrid's Hut. She never thought the Doctor could bring her to the world of Harry Potter, she knew certainly that she had already met him. He was with a girl with brown bushy hair and a boy with a long nose and ginger hair (Similar to her own) they were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

Donna reached the edges of the Forbidden Forest and stopped to catch her breath, she literally jogged all the way. When she did catch her breath, she entered the woods. Donna looked for the path which led her to the Doctor's hiding place and found it after many attempts.

There it was. The TARDIS. It's blue paint was caked in mud at the bottom. Donna knew that the Doctor had also met Harry and his friends, she got a peek at the timetable. The Doctor said that when they both saw him, they had to meet up and he would explain to Donna what was going on and why they were there.

Donna walked over to the TARDIS and opened the door.

"Doctor?" She called. Donna walked to the center of the TARDIS's control room and touched the edge.

"BOO!" A voice yelled. Donna yelped and fell. She looked up and saw the grinning Doctor. Oh no, she hated it when he made that contagious smile, then she could never get mad at him.

"What was that for?!" She demanded. The Doctor help her up and said, "Don't know, just wanted to do that." He said stupidly. Donna grumbled.

"So, you met Harry?" The Doctor asked. Donna nodded.

"You gonna explain why we came here now Doctor?" Donna questioned. The Doctor nodded.

"So, I believe you've read the books?" Donna nodded. Who hadn't? She thought.

"Seen the movies?" She rolled her eyes ad nodded.

"Good, remember the fourth one, The Goblet of Fire?"

"Just get to the point Spaceman." Donna groaned. She hated it when he said all these obvious things.

"Right, so, Barty Crouch Junior. The Death Eater. If you saw the movies, you know what he looks like." Donna nodded, Barty Crouch looked very similar to The Doctor.

"He looks just like you." Donna responded. The Doctor nodded.

"He actually is me." The Doctor said as if it were obvious.

Donna was shocked, "He's you? But how?" She was amazed.

"He's my Wizard self, and all I know is, I got a note from the Physic Paper and it said that we had to go here. I think I understand it, but I have to try and save Harry. And you too." The Doctor explained, he had never told anyone that he had a Wizard self, unless it was important, and it was. _Too bad I never told Rose._ He thought.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Donna said. "You were a Death Eater?"

The Doctor slapped his head and groaned.

"Sorry, sorry. So, you have to save Harry." Donna said. The Doctor nodded, "And I had to bring you because I don't know what happens after, since I die." Donna nodded.

"So, what happens?" The Doctor waited for a response.

"Okay, so Harry's Defense teacher was supposed to be a lady from the Ministry: Dolores Umbridge. She evil, the Ministry think Hogwarts is making and army so Umbridge forces everyone so they can't use wands. Harry, Hermione and Ron make a secret organization to practice Defense Against The Dark Arts and they get caught cause a girl called Cho Chang, its her friend who told Umbridge about the organization. Sirius Black gets caught by Voldemort and Harry and his friends go to save him. They think he in the Ministry and there right. There's this big fight and eventually, Sirius dies. Dumbledore comes and rescues Harry and his friends and happily ever after, Fudge, The Minister, finds out their not liars and gets sacked. New Minister, end of story." Donna summarized. After a couple more goes of trying to get the Doctor understand, he said, "I remember Black, he was good."

"Yeah, it's one of the saddest moments. Plus when Dobby-"

"Shh! Don't ruin it! I might watch it some day." The Doctor said.

"Right, okay. So when do we start to help Harry?" Donna asked.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together.

"Now."

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have to got to school on Monday and I go to camp for Tue, Wed and Thursday so I'll try and write on Fri, Sat or Sunday. Hoped you enjoyed the previous chapters!**


	5. Smith and Monsters

Chapter Five: Smith and Monsters

Harry saw Professor Smith on numerous occasions heading into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid wasn't coming with him and Harry thought this was strange. _Maybe Ron is right._ He wondered. Harry was having trouble catching up with his homework. (To her frustration) Hermione helped Harry and Ron with their Homework.

"You ought to start trying it on your own you know." Hermione scolded. "I'm not going to be there when you do your O.W.L.S."

Keeper try-outs were soon and Harry still hadn't gotten an answer from Ron.

"So, are you going to do it?" Harry would ask.

"What?" Ron would say, clueless.

"Keeper try-outs!"

"I'll think 'bout it." Harry would sigh and walk away. Yesterday, Angelina warned Harry that Keeper try-outs were tomorrow and he had to come. Harry said he would. Angelina seemed pretty stressed about it.

"We need a perfect team, and if we don't find someone as good as Oliver, we'll be dead." Angelina would say.

Harry was out walking on his own on a Hogsmeade day while Ron stayed behind because is Homework was pilling up and Hermione was offering to help.

"You'll thank me later." She said.

"You go, lets hope I survive." He said. So Harry bundled up in his coat, scarf and gloves and went out. Harry stopped at Honeydukes to get Ron and Hermione some treats.

He came out with a bag full of sweets and walked over and admired the snow falling. He got cold so he went to The Three Broomsticks and bought a Butterbeer. When Harry finished he went outside and saw Professor Smith and Professor Noble. Smith was wearing his normal pinstripe suit, today it was brown. He wore a brown trench coat and he wore red, blue and white coloured convers sneakers. _What's wrong with him! It's freezing out here!_ Harry thought, everyday Smith became weirder. Noble was wearing her Wizard robes and a long coat. (almost like Smith's) They were talking and Harry picked up some words.

"The snow reminds me of when we saw the Ood." Noble said. _Ood? Merlin's beard! What's Ood?_ This was a weird day. Harry saw Neville come up to him.

"Hey Neville!" Harry shouted.

"Oh! Hey Harry." Neville replied. He looked terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Malfoy and his gang, they caught me and there chasing me."

"C'mos Neville, what did we tell you about standing up for yourself? Remember when you stood up to Ron, Hermione and me? Your friends? Plus, you beat up Crabbe before. Or was it Goyle?" Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks Harry."

"No problem. Why don't you go inside to Honeydukes or the Broomsticks?" Harry suggested as he saw Malfoy coming around the corner. Harry turned around and saw Professor Smith standing in front of him. Harry jumped back, startled.

"Oh! Sorry. Did I scare you Harry!" Smith said with a contagious smile.

"Wha-oh, no. You didn't, don't worry Professor." Harry reassured. Smith grinned even more and Harry couldn't hold it in. He grinned too.

"Professor, could I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna talk?" This was Harry's chance to find some stuff out.

"The Forest." Harry said immediately. Smith didn't protest. They both walked away from Hogsmeade and made their way to the Forbidden Forest. Smith made some jokes like 'It's not that Forbidden if anyone can go in it. Is it?'

"So, Professor, I just want to know, if we've ever met before, I mean, before you came to Hogwarts."

"Ah, I think you're talking about last year? At the Triwizard Tournament I believe?"

"Really? Was it last year?" Harry said, surprised.

"Yes, you're talking about my brother. Barty Crouch Junior." Smith said.

"Wait, Barty Crouch is you're brother? I mean _was_ you're brother?"

"Yes, Barty always chose the opposite side," Smith said sadly. "Then he joined Voldemort and became a Death Eater."

Harry was shocked that Smith said Voldemort's name. Not that many people used it. Remus Lupin used it, Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry himself. Harry changed the subject as he could see some tears in Smith's eyes.

"Um, you're wand Sir. What's it made of?" Smith took his wand out of his pocket. Harry knew what Ron mean now. This was not ordinary wand. It was metal.

"Metal…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, it appears to look like metal, got it from the best. Ms. Tardis."

 _Ms. Tardis, what a strange name._ Harry thought. The tip was blue and there was a sort of pattern imprinted on the handle. The end was a black. And there seemed to be a wire entwining inside of a cylinder glass case in between the top and the bottom.

"It's very interesting." Harry said.

"Yep, no other wand has been made like this one." Smith said.

 _SCREECH!_ A terrifying sound came from behind Harry and Smith. Harry abruptly looked up from the wand and viewed his surroundings wildly.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Professor Smith turned white.

"Professor?" Smith held up his wand and it buzzed, the blue tip lit up while Harry looked around.

"Interesting, very interesting." Smith mumbled.

"Professor Smith! What was that?" Harry was frightened now. They were deep in the woods, it was Harry's fault in the first place that they were in the Forest.

"Run when I say to." Smith said.

"What! We should run now."

"Harry I'm going to have to take fifty points of Gryffindor if you don't listen. This is important." Smith said. _Fifty! Fifty points!_ Harry was bewildered, but he stayed still.

 _CRASH!_ Another sound came from behind them. Harry slowly turned around and saw a beast.

It was as tall as a bear; it was covered in thick black fur. Squinting, Harry caught sight of a tail as sharp as a knife. Harry held his breath as he saw how long the fangs were. They almost touched the ground. Harry smelt the odor of the beast. It smelt like rotten eggs. Or even Dudley.

"Professor…" Smith raised his wand up at the beast and it buzzed.

"Drodryk." Smith whispered. He put his wand in his pocket.

"RUN!" He screamed. Harry turned around and sprinted as fast as he could as if he was on his Firebolt. Smith ran faster than Harry.

"Turn when I say so!" Smith shouted. Harry nodded.

"Is the Drodryk or whatever mad of Dark Magic?" Harry yelled.

"Uh, you could say that." Smith replied. They ran for a bit more when Smith yelled, "TURN!" Smith turned and Harry staggered, he was taken by surprise. Harry turned, he could feel the Drodryk's odor reaching him.

"Behind that box!" Smith yelled. Harry saw a blur box, the words _Police Public Call Box_ was on the top. Harry didn't stop, he ran past the box and turned, he slammed into the back and he saw Smith take out his wand, fiddle with it and point it at the Drodryk. It whimpered and bolted away.

Harry was bent over, panting. Smith was leaning against a tree.

"Where'd you learn that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my pals and I mad this Organization and rounded some people up to learn magic they didn't teach at schools. It came in handy when we went on a mission." Smith said. Harry nodded. Maybe _he_ could start a organization, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Dean could join. But of course, he was going to force Neville to join.

"Shall we go back to the castle?" Smith said, as though nothing happened.

Harry nodded. _Oh boy, wait till I tell Ron and Hermione everything._ Harry thought as Smith and him tried to find their way out of the Forest.


	6. Aliens

Chapter Six: Aliens

"No way." Ron whispered. Hermione's eyes were wide open.

"What was it called again Harry?"

"A Drodkry." Hermione nodded and took a book from a bookshelf. They were In the Library, Harry found them studying and told them what had happened in the Forest, along with the Organization.

"And that was all Smith said?" Ron said, amazed. Harry nodded.

"It was quite strange, you know, I mean he's pretty chatty in class so I thought he'd tell me everything about it. Half the time, you feel like he could've even been there when all these spells were made." Harry exaggerated. Professor Smith was quite strange, even stranger than Hagrid if that was a real thing.

"Drodryks aren't in this book! I've literally searched them up in every single Dark Creatures books! I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry was shocked. Hermione could usually find everything in books.

"Are you sure? I know that could never happen to you. And I mean _never_." Harry said to her. Hermione shook her head.

"Smith must've lied to you! Or, they must've been recently discovered creatures." Hermione informed him.

"Yeah, he didn't sound so sure when he told me that Drodryks were creatures." Harry confirmed.

"Or, maybe…" Hermione began. But Madame Pince peeked around the bookshelf and said, "The Library is closing, you should go back to your Common Room." Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Oh, thank god! I hate studying for O.W.L.S, plus, I had to finish tons of homework and McGonagall's gonna give me more after this!" Ron panted, as if he had just finished a marathon.

"Yeah, all you had to do was finish homework, I had to run away from a monster." Harry rolled his eyes; Ron could be such a fool sometimes.

The trio made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione kept muttering 'Maybe it's not…"

"Would you stop?" Ron spat. "Just spit it out!" Hermione stopped, Harry thought that she was going to yell at Ron, but she didn't. Her eyes were wide and she was agitated with something.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry said politely.

"It's Professor Smith, maybe, he wasn't lying. Maybe he was. But, what if, just say. That a Drodryk isn't a Wizarding creature, what if it's some sort of different creature, do you know how many types of Worlds could be out there? As in, inhuman creatures coming from different planets?" Hermione explained. Harry's eyes widened.

"No, way." He whispered.

"What?" Ron said, growing up from a Wizarding family, Ron probably didn't know what they were talking about.

"An alien?" Harry said in astonishment. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione! Your brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Harry cried.

"What's an alien?" Ron said still not getting it.

"It's this thing that Muggles made up. These creatures from outer space." Harry said.

" I didn't know you paid attention to Astronomy." Ron mumbled. Harry ignored this.

"But, wait. That would mean that Smith knows about this stuff. What would that mean?" Harry wondered aloud. Hermione thought about this.

"Well, it might mean that Smith knows about Aliens." Hermione said.

"Or, maybe he's an Alien himself!" Ron yelled. Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Ron, he can't be an Alien." Harry said.

"Harry's right. I agree." Hermione nodded in approval. Ron looked at them, shocked.

"What? You can make stuff 'bout Aliens but I can't?" Ron complained.

"We're not saying that, it's just… Smith? An Alien?" Harry said.

"He's strange! Did you see his wand? He acts really weird." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, yes. But Harry never saw a Spaceship." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I never saw a…" Harry trailed of at the end of his sentence. Ron looked at him while Hermione gaped at him.

"You didn't actually…you know…" Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened.

"C'mon." Harry beckoned them, they made their way back to the Common Rooms and Harry went to the Boys Dormitory. He grabbed his trunk and scrambled to find his Invisibility Cloak.

"A-ha!" Harry found the cloak and took it from the Trunk. Harry went to the Common Room and found Hermione sitting in a chair and Ron laying on the floor.

"What's he…" Harry began.

"Meditating. It's a long story." Hermione explained. Harry helped Ron up and he put the cloak around the three of them so they were covered from sight.

"Right, we're going to the Forest were I saw that Blue Box." Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded.

When the trio got to the courtyard, they heard a sound and turned around. It was a figure shuffling along. They observed the figure and saw a large cloak or coat draped around it. Wild hair, stuck up.

"Smith." Harry whispered. Professor Smith made his way to the edges of the Forest near Hagrid's Hut and stopped. The three abruptly stopped behind him and Ron coughed. Harry glared at him and checked to see if Smith had heard Ron. They were safe.

Smith took out his strange wand and it buzzed again. Harry knew Hermione was quite puzzled, as she had told him that no wand had been made like Smith's.

Professor Smith started to walk again and went into the Forest. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed. They all walked deep into the wood until Ron made a muffled squeal.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered angrily. Ron pointed at the ground, Harry and Hermione found them looking at a spider as big as someone's face. Harry sighed. Ron's fear of spiders was always quite strange.

"I wonder if he could even watch the Spiderman Movie." Harry heard Hermione mutter. Harry stifled a laugh. These were the times were Hermione was being funny without knowing it.

Harry noticed Smith walking forwards and he turned around, raised his wand, and the Invisibility Cloak fell of the three as if the wind brushed it off.

Harry thought they were in trouble, but he saw Smith grinning with one of those contagious smiles.

"Little troublemakers, aren't you?" Smith said, still grinning.

"How long have you known?" Harry knew that Smith knew from the moment they got out of the Common Room.

"Since you passed my Office, I felt something, went out to inspect, 'cause a teacher has gotta do, what a teacher's gotta do." Smith said.

"Do you know what an Alien is?" Ron blurted.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. Smith tucked away his wand and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked curiously at them.

"Well, yes. My knowledge of Huma- I mean Muggles is brilliant. Dumbledore almost put me as the Muggle Studies teacher when he remembered that the Defense Against The Dark Arts post was open. Muggles made tons of movies about them."

"Are you an Alien?" Ron asked. Smith scoffed.

"Me? An Alien? Just because I act strange, doesn't mean I'm an Alien." Smith said. Harry nodded.

"What was that Blue Box you had though?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, that. I'll tell you later, you three should be getting to bed." Smith warned. Harry nodded. He turned around and picked up the cloak.

"C'mon guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. They went back to the Castle in silence.

"Well, that failed." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"We just have to guess then." Hermione said. Harry agreed. Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione as she went to the Girls Dormitory and Harry and Ron got ready for bed in the Boys Dormitory.

Harry thought about what Smith said about his Organization he made with his friends. Should Harry do it?

He sat and wondered in bed, like any other night.


	7. The DA

**Chapter Seven: The D.A**

Harry sat down at a seat in the Hogs Head, one of the Hogwarts bars in Hogsmeade. Harry had just finished talking to many students about joining an Organization. They decided to meet up in the Room of Requirement.

"You did great Harry." Hermione reassured. Harry sighed.

"Easy for you to say."

"Hermione's serious mate. You did brilliant. All you have to do is teach them, its gonna come in handy, I bet you." Ron said. _I hope it does._ Harry thought.

"But what's the point of it?" Harry asked.

"Well, Voldemorts back, you never now when he might start to attack. It might be next year. You never know. Plus, remember what Sirius said, something about a secret weapon. Voldemort might be after it right now. We can stop him." Hermione explained.

"Us? But were just some students, were still in school! Leave it to the Aurors!" Ron said.

"Yes, but their not very keen with the idea that Voldemorts back. Are they?" Harry said. Ron kept on shuddering when Harry and Hermione said Voldemort's name. Hermione was now using the name, finally.

"Harry, you're destined to kill Voldemort, aren't you?" Hermione said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"You'll need help."

"Want some more butterbeer?" Hermione asked.

"So, anything else with Smith?" Ron said to Harry. Harry shook his head, Smith had been low-key and stopped going down to the Forbidden Forest. The last Defense Against The Dark Arts class was learning how to deflect minor dark magic with different spells. Smith started to stop his exciting lessons and jumped into one of those boring lessons.

Professor Noble on the other hand was giving the students a different angle of Astronomy and teaching them in a fun way. For example, the telescope lesson from two weeks ago was probably to most fun lesson Harry had ever had. Harry kept on missing Wednesday Potions. Professor Snape was infuriated. Harry couldn't help but notice that many things had changed. He sighed as he checked his watch. Today it really was a day with Potions. He grabbed his book bag and called Ron and Hermione to the door. They walked on the snowy path towards the castle.

"I've never seen it snow so much!" Hermione exclaimed as the heavy snow fell upon the land. The ground looked like a white blanket, covering the whole land.

"I wonder how Smith's doing, we haven't seen the happy smiley him lately, have we?" Ron wondered aloud. Harry agreed.

"It's like someone has taken over his body." Harry nodded. Suddenly, they someone shout. The trio turned their heads around abruptly and saw a man in a long coat and ruffled hair, that was all they needed to see as they knew it was Professor Smith.

Smith was in midair, it was as if he was thrown back by some invisible force. The children looked around, puzzled as no one else was there except for them.

"What the bloody-" Ron began but a voice cut him off.

"Ah-ha! So, Potter and his gang has been up to no good, have they? Injuring a professor, tut tut. You ought to know better." The voice said. The trio turned around again and saw a boy with a pointy chin, blonde hair with a smug look on his face, accompanied by two burly boys on each side of him.

"Malfoy." Harry growled. The two boys who always were with Malfoy were Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'd love to know what's happened to Professor Smith," Malfoy said. "I'm worried 'bout him."

"Be quiet Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Oh shut up, Granger." Malfoy sneered. Hermione looked ready to punch Malfoy, but she didn't.

"Get lost you creep." Ron said. Malfoy scoffed and shouldered Ron and walked away. After Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left, the trio rushed over to Smith.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"I hope he is." Harry said.

"Maybe we should get someone." Ron said, worried.

"I'll go." Harry stood up and streaked towards the castle. He ran past Colin Creevey who was starting to ask him questions, Fred and George Weasly who were selling Puking Pastels. When he finally reached Professor McGonagall's office. He opened the door without even knocking and rushed inside.

"Professor! There's an emergency!" Harry yelled urgently. McGonagall turned around and looked at Harry with a shocked look.

"Mr. Potter! Do you think it's very polite to come barging into my office like a bumbling elephant?"

"No Professor, but I've got an emergency! It's Professor Smith! We don't know what happened, but we saw him get flinged in the air, he's not waking up!"

"Do you know who did this?" McGonagall asked.

"No! We looked around, but no one was there!" After persuading McGonagall to come down, Harry rushed ahead while she kept on telling him to slow down.

"He's right here!" Harry said as he saw the motionless body of Professor Smith. Professor McGonagall examined him and told them to carry his body up to the oHospital HHospitacastle.

When they had reached the castle Professor McGonagall escorted them to the Hospital Wing where they explained everything to her. When they were done, they left the Hospital Wing and found some D.A members, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasly, Fred and George Weasly and Zacharias Smith.

"What happened?" Cho asked.

"We heard about Smith!" Neville exclaimed.

"Is he alright?" The twins asked.

The trio had many other questions fired at them while they tried to answer them all.

"Look, we better just hold back, wait and see what happens, okay?" Harry said.

"Harry, Ron, we still have to go to Potions," Hermione said while biting her lip. "You know what Professor Snape will say."

Harry knew what Professor Snape would say, he would try to get Harry in trouble, just because Snape hated Harry's father.

So they went to Professor Snape and sat quietly through the lesson, they were trying to make a cure for boils which is as boring as it sounds.

 _Now if there was a cure for annoying teacher that would be a great lesson._ Harry thought. They were almost done with the lesson, so close. Harry was sprinkling some peppermint in his cauldron and was crushing some beetle skin.

"Mr. Longbottom, why are you putting unicorn hair inside your potion, you stupid boy." Snape sneered. Harry could hear Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends sniggering at this comment.

"It's not his fault that he can't put the correct ingredients in his potion. It's just that you're a useless teacher." Harry said bravely, Neville didn't deserve to be bullied by Snape.

Some students around the room gasped at Harry's remark. Snape's face was bright red and full of anger and disgust.

"Detention at 6:00 in my office, Potter." Snape sneered. As soon as Snape walked away, Hermione whispered to him.

"Why do you always have to do that, I thought we were discussing about the D.A after school."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered back. He looked at Neville who was past red from embarrassment, and now turning slightly maroon. Neville sighed. As soon as the class had ended, the children had a free period. In that period, they met up in the Quidditch Pitch with all the D.A members,

"If your not going to be here after school, we can just do it now." Hermione suggested. Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, Dean, Cho, Zacharias, Angelina, Colin and many more.

"Right, first of all, we need a place to meet and practice." Harry said.

"We could use an empty classroom!" Dean suggested.

"I don't know. Classrooms might be to small for all of us to practice." Hermione said, so after discussing for quite a while, Harry came up with an idea.

"What about the Room of Requirement?"

"What?" Zacharias said.

"What's that?" Ginny questioned.

"The Room of Retirement?" Fred and George said in amusement.

"No, no. The Room of Requirement. It changes into any place you need it to be. We can change it into a meeting place _and_ a practice room, and best of all, only if you have the thought of the room you want it to change into, it'll appear!" Harry explained. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Right, so where exactly _is_ this Room of Requirement?" Zacharias questioned smugly. He was one of the people who thought Harry was a attention seeking prat, the _Daily Prophet_ was at it's best. That was another reason Seamus Finnegan didn't appear with Dean, they used to best friends. Harry was slightly heart broken of no one saying that Cedric Diggory died of a tragic accident.

"The seventh floor, if you see a huge blank wall just think about the D.A. Hopefully, it will appear."

Zacharias nodded along with many others.

"When will we meet?" Ginny called out at the back.

"Yeah, we can't have it interfere with Quidditch practice!" Angelina yelled.

"Or ours!" Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain called out,

"Same!" Zacharias said.

"Don't worry, it won't what about… Wednesday!" Hermione suggested. The Quidditch teams nodded and agreed.

"Before we all leave, I need to hand out these." Hermione took out a pouch and in the pouch were tons of Galleons.

"Are those, actual Galleons?" Colin Creevey asked.

"They used to be, but now, I've enchanted them, Harry, here you go." Hermione gave a Galleon to Harry and said, "Harry can send out messages on his Galleon and your Galleon will show the message on the heads side." Hermione explained.

"What if we spend them and mistake them for real Galleons?" Luna questioned.

"I don't think we will with all the money we _haven't_ got, eh George?" Fred said, taking a Galleon.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw, with brains like yours?" Terry Boot asked.

"The Sorting Hat considered it, but chose Gryffindor instead." Hermione paused at the start and then spoke. Harry wondered weather she knew the Sorting Hats secret and chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw. After eceryone left the Quidditch Pitch, only Harry, Ron and Hermione were left.

"Ron, how come you were so quiet?" Hermione asked.

"That's why." Ron pointed towards the castle and coming down the steps were The Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "C'mon. We better leave, lets see if Professor Smith is OK in the Hospital Wing." The three left while the Slytherins shouted mean comments and sneered at them.

"Oh, look Potter! Is this a record for you? Haven't seen you in the Hospital Wing lately for what? About a week? Everyone congratulate Potter! He hasen't visited the Hospital Wing for a week now!" Draco Malfoy sneered at him.

Harry was about to launch into rage mode but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't, he want's to get you in trouble," She said. "To bad _you_ haven't visited the Hospital Wing lately Malfoy, that would've been a dream to see you shipped of to St. Mungos." Hermione snapped. Malfoy looked taken aback.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood." He said angrily. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and walked away.

They entered the castle and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, John hasn't been getting any visitors lately, come on you can join Professor Noble." Madame Pomfrey said. She lead them in and they saw Professor Noble standing over Professor Smith.

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, Ron. It's good to see you." Noble sniffed.

"Were we interrupting you miss?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no."

"Did you know Professor Smith well?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, yes. We used to travel… around the world." Noble said.

"Were sorry." Ron said.

"John Smith has to be shipped of to St. Mungos, he'll be a while so Dumbledores getting a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"Who?" Harry asked, Remus Lupin and Smith were the best D.A.D.A teachers they ever had.

"Dolores Umbridge, she comes from the Ministry, frankly, I'm quite scared about someone from the Ministry coming, especially about you Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said, she scurried away after.

"What does she mean?" Noble asked.

"The Ministry don't believe that I fought Voldemort and Cedric Diggory just… died. There writing in the _Daily Prophet_ that I'm an attention seeking prat and Dumbledores a nutcase." Harry sighed.

"That's not good. Well, I don't think you and Umbridge willget along well. No offense." Noble said.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, curios.

"She was at your hearing when you used magic out of school!" Noble said.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I was there. So was John." Noble said, shrugging to Smith.

"I never saw you." Harry said.

"Never mind that, we'll have to go to dinner now. When exactly is this Umbridge woman coming?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey.

"I heard Professor McGonagall talking about her coming tomorrow." She said nervously.

"Tomorrow!" Ron squealed. Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Sorry." He said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Noble left and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Hey look! Potter and his friends just came out of the Hospital Wing! You broke your record. Very sad. And you filthy mudblood and your blood traitor friends won't help you. I heard little Smithys going to St. Mungos, were he belongs!" Malfoy sneered as the Slytherin Team entered to castle. Malfoy's eyes drifted towards Ron then Hermione and lastly Professor Noble. He suddenly had an alarmed face.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention with me tomorrow afternoon. Say, 10:00." Noble said

"But, that's Quidditch practice." Malfoy said weekly.

"Good." Noble said and walked away. Harry smirked at Malfoy and they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Mmm, pot roast!" Ron said, licking his lips as he saw the food. Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table. AlHallHal

"Greetings everyone!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the chit-chat. "Another day of hard learning. For those fifth years out there, good luck on all of your O.W.L.s! Anyway, as many of you may of heard, Professor Smith had been injured and must be sent to St. Mungos. We will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher coming tomorrow from the Ministry! Now, you may enjoy your food! Dig in!" Harry looked around towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy smirking at Smith's empty seat. _It must be unhealthy to be smirking and sneered all the time_. Harry thought, he laughed. Of course, after dinner, he had to go to Professor Snape.

But after that, he'll wake up and meet Dolores Umbridge, Harry thought this would be _very_ exciting, not.


	8. Professor Umbridge

Chapter Eight: Professor Umbridge

 **Hey! I was wondering if you guys could check out my other story,** _ **The Dark Lords Secret.**_ **I'm putting it on so if you guys could review, then I can change it a bit to make it better. Thanks!**

Harry was awake quite late. It was Snape's fault, keeping him up past midnight. That stupid man. He saw Ron, sitting on his bed fully dressed with his bad ready.

"C'mon, your lucky we have breakfast late. We've got Defense Against The Dark Arts first with Umbridge. Can't wait to see what she's like." Ron said. Harry struggled to get out of the bed. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. _There, that's better._ He thought. Harry scrambled to his trunk to get his clothes on, now that he could see better. When he got his right shoe on, Ron grabbed his satchel and his wand and gave them to Harry.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem." Harry and Ron left the Boys Dormitory.

"Is Hermione at the Hall?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Hello you to." A voice said. Harry and Ron spun around and saw Hermione rising from a chair.

"Morning." Harry mumbled.

"Good Morning to you, lets go to Breakfast, I'm starving." Hermione said leading the way out of the Common Room. The three went down the staircase and made their way to the Great Hall. They entered through the gargantuan double oak doors and seated themselves at their normal places at the Gryffindor table.

"See Umbridge anywhere?" Ron said. Harry, Ron and Hermione searched the Staff Table and they see a new woman sitting in Professor Smith's seat.

She looked like a large pale, toad. She was rather squat and had a broad flabby face, very little neck (like Uncle Vernon, Harry thought) and a wide slack mouth, her eyes were large, rounded and slightly bulging.

" _That's_ Professor Umbridge?" Harry said.

"Apparently." Hermione sighed.

"She _was_ at my trial! Noble was right!" Harry said, remembering Professor Noble telling Harry they won't get along very well.

"Well she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly." Ron scoffed.

"Yes, but she comes from the Ministry." A familiar voice said. The three looked around and saw George and Fred Weasley.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"We found out, Umbridge is a spy, I heard Dad say that the Ministry suspects Dumbledore of making an Army at Hogwarts, He told George and I to stay out of trouble." Fred muttered.

"Well are you?" Harry said.

"Yeah, are you? 'Cause then I can give my butt a break, and so can you Hermione." Ron said. Harry knew that Ron didn't like the fact that Hermione and him were Prefects. Although some of the power comes in handy.

"Attention! May I have your Attention!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry turned his head to face Dumbledore.

"I know, we are all very hungry, but I want all of you to meet your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said.

The toad like lady stood up and walked to the front.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I'm delighted to be your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." Harry didn't hear anything else as he was bored out of his mind. Umbridge kept on rambling on about random things. Most houses were also bored. Surprisingly, even the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were slumping down in their seats, muttering to each other. Hermione was about the only person in the room listening.

"Thank you. I hope we can be the best of friends." Umbridge finished.

She waddled back to her seat and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, now, we are all starving I expect, so dig in!"

Ron grabbed five pieces of toast of the toast rack and wolfed them down like a wild animal.

Hermione, on the other hand used her fork and knife to eat a salad.

"Who needs to eat vegetables?" Ron said with his mouth open. Harry sniggered at Hermione's disgusted face.

When they had finished they left the Great Hall and made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Lets see how Umbridge teaches." Hermione said. Harry opened the door and they walked in and took a seat all in one desk. A while later, the door opened and Professor Umbridge waddled in to the desk.

"Good Morning everyone."

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge." The class said back.

"Yes a fine morning, isn't it? Now, wands away and quills out please." Umbridge said. Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks, the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they found interesting.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Stated Umbridge. Turning to face the class with her hands clasped together. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered , Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please."

She rapped a blackboard that had magically appeared next to her, words appeared magically on it.

Course aims:

Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

The room was filled with the sound of quills scratching against paper for a while. When everyone copied down the three course aims, Umbridge said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur that rang through the class.

"I think we'll try that again," Professor Umbridge said. "When I ask you a question, I would like you to all reply 'Yes Professor Umbridge,' or 'No Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ By Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge."

"Good, you shall turn to page five and read chapter one. There will be no need to talk." Professor Umbridge sat down at her desk and observed them with her massive eyes. Harry turned to page five of his book and started to read.

It was a quite a dull lesson. Almost like sitting through a entire History Of Magic lesson. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Ron was twirling his quill with his finger, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked on the other side and received quite a surprise. Hermione had not even opened her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory._ She was starring fixedly at Umbridge with her hand in the air.

After several more minutes, Harry was not the only one staring at Hermione. Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she couldn't ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" She asked Hermione, only as if she had just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no."

"Well we're reading just now."

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione said.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"Well, I don't." Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing up there written about _using_ defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells? I see no point of using defensive spells, will you be attacked during our lesson Miss Granger?"

"Wait, we're not using magic?" Ron blurted loudly. Directing his attention towards Umbridge.

"Student's will raise their hands when they want to speak, Mr-?"

"Weasley." Said Ron, thrusting his hand in the air. Hermione as well followed.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Yes, surely the whole point of Defense Against The Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but-"

"Well, then I'm afraid you aren't qualified to make decisions in my class."

"What's the use in that?" Harry said loudly. "If were going to be attacked won't it be in a-"

"Hand Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shrieked as if Harry had done something unforgivable. Harry thrust his fist in the air. Dean had his hand raised as well now.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"It's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free-"

"I repeat, do you expect to be attacked in class?" Umbridge said sweetly.

"No, but-" Dean began, but Umbridge talked over him.

"You have been introduced to inappropriate spells of your age group and they are potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No, we haven't, we just-" Hermione said.

"Hand Miss Granger!" Herimione put her hand up, bu Umbridge turned away from her.

"I understand that my predecessor not only performed illegal magic in front of you, but he actually performed them _on_ you-" Umbridge was talking about Barty Crouch Junior who disguised himself as Mad-eye Moody.

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac! Didn't he? Still, we learned loads!" Dean said hotly.

"Your hand is not up Mr. Thomas! I repeat, as long as you have studied theory hard enough-"

"And how's theory supposed to help us in the real world?" Harry said loudly, his fist in the air.

"This is school Mr. Potter, not the real world."

"So, we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry said.

"There is nothing out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said. His temper which seemed to have started to bubble at the start of the class was reaching its boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Inquired Umbridge.

"Hmmm, let's think . . ." Said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe _Lord Voldemort?"_

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways out of his chair. Umbridge however, did not flinch at all.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at Umbridge to Harry like a tennis match.

"Now, let me make a few things clear." Professor Umbridge stood up and peered over the class. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead, but yeah, he's returned!" Harry said angrily.

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-10-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself." Umbridge said all in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie."_

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry raged." I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter, tomorrow evening 5:00. My office, I repeat, this is lie. The Ministry Of Magic assures you that you are safe. If someone is harming you with fibs about Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am your friend. And now, I want you to continue reading page five."

Umbridge sat down again and breathed in and out. Harry however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus Finnegan looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered urgently. She tugged on his sleeve but Harry jerked his arm away.

"So, according to you," Harry asked, voice shaking, "Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge said coldy with a fake smile.

"It was murder," Harry said. He could feel himself shaking. He hardly talked to anyone about this now about thirty eager classmates were listening. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

"Come here Mr. Potter." She said. Harry kicked aside his chair and walked to Professor Umbridge. He was too angry to care about what happened next. When he reached her table, she took out a pink slip of paper and dipped her quill in ink, scribbled some words on it. Then gave it to Harry who stuffed it in his pocket.

"Take that to Professor McGonagall dear." She said. He walked very fast out of the room and picked up his bag. He slammed the door behind him and raced down the corridor. He saw McGonagall's room, grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. Inside, was Professor McGonagall, quietly reading a thick book.

"Why aren't you in class Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said, looking up from the book.

"I've been sent to se you." Harry said, taking the pink slip of paper out from his pocket and handing it to her. McGonagall took it. Her eyes zoomed across the page and they seemed to narrow as she finished it.

"Sit down." She ordered. Harry sat.

"Well, is this true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked, rather more aggressively than he had intended. "Professor?" He added in an attempt to sound more polite.

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her He-who-must-not-be-named is back?"

"Yes."

Professor McGonagall frowned at Harry, and then said, "Have a biscuit."

"Have-what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Have a biscuit." She repeated, bringing out a tin of ginger biscuits.

There had been a previous occasion when Harry, expecting to be caned by Professor McGonagall, had instead been appointed by her to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He suddenly felt himself guilty and took a ginger biscuit quietly.

"Potter, you need to be careful."

Harry swallowed the biscuit and stared at her. Her tone was not all what it used to be. It was not brisk, crisp or stern. It was low and anxious and somehow, more human than usual.

"Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's could cost you more than House Points and a detention."

"What do you mean?"

"Potter use your common sense. You know where she comes from, you know to whom she is reporting to." She snapped, returning to her normal voice. Harry remembered, Fred and George telling them about Mr. Weasley talking about the Ministry.

"It says here, that she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow."

"What!"

"Yes, I'm very sorry Potter, but that is how it is. Tread carefully around Professor Umbridge." She stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. It was time for him to leave.

Harry thought about Fred, George and McGonagall's words.

What else could Professor Umbridge do to him, with all that was going on


	9. Notice

If any of you have a Wattpad account, be sure to check mine out, its Pringles2015, the exact same as my fanfiction. I have some more recently edited and new chapters of my books on there and some of my own books!


End file.
